Dead
by Naasad
Summary: Fred gets bored waiting for George to come back from the ball.


Fred crossed his arms, grumbling and muttering as he leaned back in his bed. These spells were stupid easy, and he and George would have a lot of fun with them. _Imitantur mortem_ ; that would be an interesting one to cast on eachother and see what would happen.

But, no, that wouldn't happen right now because stupid George had left him behind to go to the stupid ball with stupid Angelina, and here he was doing his stupid homework, and it was all so. Very. Annoyingly. Stupid.

Fred threw down his quill and stormed across the room to check on the newest Weasley creation. He tripped over the bed curtains, slamming his forehead onto the heater's grate and the world went white.

…oOo…

George laughed as he pushed open the door to his room. The ball had been wicked fun. If only Fred had decided to come instead of sulking in their room, it would've really been a riot. With that thought, he noticed his twin on the ground. "Come on, Fred, quit lying about." He rounded the heater only to see glassy eyes and blood staining the floor beneath his brother's head, his face frozen in a permanent expression of surprise.

George screamed as he felt his soul tear in two. He cradled Fred's body, sobbing in agony.

A crowd quickly gathered, but George didn't – couldn't – care.

"Let me through! Let me through! I'm Head Boy! I'm H - " The words died on Percy's lips as he took in the sight before him. He knelt beside the twins, and George reached for his older brother's comfort, not letting go of Fred.

Ron gave a strangled sob as he fled the room. Hermione followed him while Harry just stared in disbelief.

George made to wipe the blood from Fred's nose, but Percy stopped him.

"Let's take him to Madame Pomphrey first. She'll at least be able to tell us how it happened."

George nodded and scooped Fred up in his arms, tears still streaming down his face as he carried him past a wailing Ginny.

…oOo…

"Family in front. Come up here, you two." Percy beckoned Harry and Hermione to the first row, an unusual kindness touching his actions.

George sat aloof, closest to the open casket.

"He hasn't said a word since the ball," Ron whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Dumbledore took the podium as the line in front of the casket dwindled. "Death is always a sad affair," he began, "even more so when it comes young and unexpected. I will not say do not grieve, for what joy is there without the sadness? Fred Weasley was a good wizard, an excellent friend, and a superb prankster. His laughter and his brother's filled these halls, often at others' expense, but never cruelly. It will be hard to think of one without the other. And now, we must stand beside eachother in this sad time. Fred will be missed terribly, so let us cry. But let us also laugh at the happiness he brought to each of us in life, that way his memory will always endure." The elderly wizard turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and The Ministry of Magic would like to formally extend their condolences to the Weasley family. If there is ever anything you need, simply ask."

George swallowed. "I need Freddie back," he whispered hoarsely.

Dumbledore simply stared at him sadly.

"Gah!" Fred shot straight up in the casket, stretching his sore muscles. "That spell took so much longer to wear off than I expected it to!"

Shocked gasps filled the hall, and George's mouth fell open.

Fred climbed out of the casket and popped his neck. "I knocked myself out there for a moment, then tested out one of our new joke products. Those bloody nose things really work marvelously – we'll have to figure out what to call them. Anyways, I got bored waiting to see how long they would work and decided to try out that new spell we learned. I thought it would only last an hour, not a week – Oomph!"

Everyone cheered as George wrapped his arms around his twin, clutching at his hair, his robes, anything to assure himself he was real. "You're alive."

"Don't be silly, George, of course I'm alive," Fred chuckled, returning the embrace. "I'm not planning on dying until we're both old and grey. We came into this world together, and there's no how we're leaving it any way but."

…oOo…

 **Imitantur mortem** _ **– Latin, "Imitate death"**_

 _ ***hides in bunker from hordes of angry fangirls***_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **~River**_


End file.
